


Tissue Paper

by kilala2tail



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The box was huge. And considering who it was from, that normally meant trouble."</p>
<p>It's just not Christmas Eve without opening a present, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tissue Paper

The box was huge. And considering who it was from, that normally meant trouble.

“…Dipper.”

“Yesssss?”

Wirt knew that look. That look rarely meant good things.

 “….Why did you just set a giant box on my crossword?”

The boy laughed, the sound sweet but tinged with unspoken mischief that made Wirt slightly uneasy. “So you can open it, duh. It’s Christmas Eve, and that means one present each!”

“So… You couldn’t have just given it to me like a normal person. Instead, my puzzle has been turned to a crumpled mess. Right.” His face smoothed into an unimpressed expression, dark eyes narrowed slightly as they met his boyfriend’s eager gaze.

Warm brown eyes softened as the other male stood there watching, and Wirt couldn’t help relaxing just a little at the love they held. “Well, in my defense I’ve been trying to be subtle for the last ten minutes. I just got… A little impatient. I’m sorry.”

Wirt let out a sigh, moving a hand through his hair before smiling. “Fine, I’ll believe that. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good one to do, sorry. So, presents. Are we waiting for Mable and Greg to arrive? They shouldn’t be much longer…”

He was mildly surprised to see the shake of the other’s head. “No, they already know what it is. I kinda just wanna see your reaction?”

Well. When he said it so sweetly. “Oh. Alright. Um, I should get one for you too, then.” But before he could stand, the box was lifted and shoved into his lap.

“Mine can wait. I wanna know what you think, hurry up.”

Wirt raised an eyebrow at that. Not waiting on the siblings was one thing, but… “I thought you were determined to open presents? Last week you couldn’t stop pestering me about where I hid yours.”

He watched as Dipper’s mouth opened, then shut, then opened again before snapping shut as his face slowly turned a bright red. “T-that’s… Well… Oh, shut up Wirt! Like you’re any better. Now, will you please just open your present before I take it back?”

The young adult chuckled. His boyfriend really was adorable. “Okay, okay. But if our dorm suite is destroyed the school can come after you.”

He ignored the “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” in favor of finally turning to look at the gift with something other than surprise and nervousness. It really was rather large, which was unusual. Since they started dating years ago, the two had always had an unspoken agreement that nothing too excessive would be bought for the other. They had always shown how they cared in other forms. The trend had continued as they left for college, the only things really being bought were necessary as they moved into larger rooms. Being juniors had the perk of have a whole suite option, and as such the newest addition to their shared collection was the couch he was perched on.

Without wasting another moment, Wirt moved his hands to start peeling wrapping paper. Dipper had really gone overboard, three layers pulled off before the box itself was visible. With a grin, he moved to pull it open to find… Tissue paper. Nestled inside was a slightly smaller box, wrapped with a bow.

“Cute, Dipper,” he muttered, pulling out the new box and pushing aside the old. He could feel the slight bounce of the cushions from where the other teen had sat next to him to watch. Wirt slowly started unwrapping this box, two layers removed before the top could be seen. He reached inside to find yet another box.

His confusion must have been showing, because Dipper just smiled before bumping his shoulder in a sign to continue. He didn’t bother going slowly this time, tearing the paper off to get to the cardboard. He pulled it open and let out a low whine at the sight of yet another package.

“Dipper, if this is your idea of a prank I swear—“

“Wirt, trust me?”

He paused. Trust was important, more important to them than it was to most. If Dipper was asking for it, what could he do but give it?

“…Always.”

He opened this box, and inside was…

“…Dipper, is that…”

It was a ring box. Small, white, unassuming yet unmistakable. Moving slowly, as if in a dream, Wirt reached to pull it out. With shaking hands, he opened the box to find a silver ring. Engravings wound around it, simple and complex both. Inside the band, the simple word “Forever” sat.

Wirt inhaled sharply, picking up the item to turn it over in his fingers. Tears started to fill his eyes as Dipper sat silent and still next to him, waiting. Without a thought, he slipped it onto his left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Watery eyes turned to find his boyfriend just watching him, nerves rolling off him in waves as he kept a blank face. Without warning, Wirt tackled him into the arm of the couch and buried his face in the other’s shirt, right by his heart.

“I love it. I love it, Dipper. I love you. I. Why…?”

Arms reached around him and pulled him close, the feeling of Dipper’s cheek against his hair grounding him. “Because I love you. It’s not a proper one, but a promise. I’m yours, forever, as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” he choked, tears finally falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey happy people! I'm just... Gonna... Drop this here and run off, okay?  
> It was written for a certain SS gift exchange on [Tumblr](http://pinesconeforchristmas.tumblr.com/) (you'd think I'd have learned not to do those by now), and... Well, I kind of hate it, personally, but it's not my opinion that matters. To my [giftee](http://ky-shinju.tumblr.com/), if you see this, I really did try for you darling. I hope you at least found it cute.  
> Anyway.  
> Love it, hate it, think it needs work? Please give me a shout!


End file.
